


Who Is in Control?

by blue_skyes



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BDSM, F/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: A simple peasant, you're caught practically stealing from the king. And when he catches you, he decides to give you a special punishment.
The summary is simple I know, but all shall be revealed as more chapters are released!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've had in my mind for a while, and now that classes are finally done for the winter, I can finally start getting to work on this and a couple requests I've got waiting!

A snap. The sound of a branch breaking in the woods alerted you that you weren’t alone. Your senses heightened and it was almost as if your ears perked up, trying to locate the source of the noise. You were already worried, since you weren’t supposed to be where you were anyways. You were in the King’s hunting forest, just on the outskirts of town. The forest was littered with traps, and as poor as you were, you couldn’t afford your own meats, much less food in general. You weren’t going to steal much per se, just a couple of animals, enough to get you through the week. The snap was disorienting, to say the least. After monitoring the King’s hunting habits, you were almost certain he wasn’t going to be hunting that day. You kept walking forward, your wits about you, yet completely unaware of the danger that would soon be showing up behind you.

You had found a trap, a boar trapped in it. That was more than enough, and you were sure no one would miss it. The problem was, that you were so distracted in freeing the dead boar that you completely missed the sounds of horses coming up behind you. “Commoner!” A regal voice boomed around your ears, and you whipped your head to see its source. “What are you doing here?”

Your face went pale, as you saw the voice came from none other than the King himself, and around him was his royal guard, each on their own horse as well. Looking around you, you saw there seemed to be no escape. Trees surrounded you on all sides, and you could not remember the exact way out. Even if you did try to run, there was no way you’d be able to escape the guard anyways, a horse much faster than your small legs could carry you. You had barely any time to think of an answer when your train of thought was broken. “Well?! Answer him!” The lead guard barked at you.

“U-Um… well… you see the thing is Your Majesty… I didn’t think the boar would be noticed if he went missing. And it’s not easy to get food these days…” Your voice trailed off into a whisper by the end of your sentence, ashamed of your reasoning for stealing.

“I see.” The King crossed his arms across his chest, his already scary look becoming sterner. His eyes, glowing blue and green, bored into you, and you instinctively stepped back, cowering slightly out of pure fear. Your fear sparked something inside the King it seemed, and his look of anger became one of delight. “Guards, take her away, and lock her in the dungeon. I’ve got plans for this one…”

Your eyes widened, and you would have run if a couple of the guards hadn’t almost instantaneously put you in shackles. You had heard stories of this dungeon. No one knew what happened there or what was inside, but there were stories of people hearing screams echoing through the blackness of the night, coming from deep within the depths of the castle. “No! Please no! I’m sorry!” Your screams fell upon deaf ears, as one of the guards hoisted you onto his horse and rode off with you in the direction of the castle. The ride to the castle wasn’t a short one, the castle being on the opposite side of the town from the hunting grounds. Your hunger was getting to you, and the adrenaline from your fear was wearing off, leaving you exhausted. The combination of the two hit you hard, and you ended up passing out.

When you awoke, you found yourself blindfolded. Blackness surrounded you, and when you tried to move, you felt rope chafing your wrists and ankles, and a tighter one around your waist, keeping you stuck to the chair. The chair made a noise as your movements made it wobble against what sounded like a concrete floor. “So you’re awake are you?” The voice was deep and strong as it echoed through the room. Footsteps soon followed the voice, and as your suspicions were confirmed, they came closer and closer, approaching you. You remained silent, preferring to stay silent over angering the voice.

“Well, if you’re awake, **ANSWER ME. SPEAK.** ” The voice came from behind you, a rough growl in your ears.

You gulped, shivering as the hot breath from the voice hit your ear. “Y-Yes…” A bare whisper escaped your lips, the most you could muster as you feared the person the voice belonged to.

“Good.” Despite not being able to see, you could practically hear the smirk that appeared on the person’s face. You then felt the rope around your waist loosen and fall to the ground as with the rope around your ankles. “Now **STAND.** ” The voice commanded, just as strong as before, and you did as you were told, not wanting to receive any punishment. “Good girl.” The voice said in response to your actions.

Your arms were still tied behind your back, and you felt the rope chafe your wrists once more as the person’s hand roughly grabbed one of them and began walking, pulling you with him. You weren’t sure where he was taking you, but you didn’t dare ask. The whole situation scared you, and the only thing you were hoping for at the moment was that you wouldn’t die. The walk seemed to take forever, but you soon came to a sudden stop. There was the sound of a door opening, and the person leading you pulled you inside with him, before shutting the door behind you. You could feel the knot of the rope at your wrists and blindfold being tugged at, and once loosened, the rope fell from your wrists and the blindfold was quickly slipped off of you. You opened your eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, and you saw a bedroom. A lavish double bed, the frame made of intricately carved wood, a bedtable, along with what looked to be a bathroom adjoined to it. There was a closet on the far wall opposite the bed, and the entire room was illuminated with candles that were strategically scattered throughout. Once you took in your surroundings, the man who stood behind you stepped forward and finally revealed himself to you.

Your eyes widened when you saw none other than the king. “Y-Your Majesty!” You gasped in shock as you quickly curtseyed to him.

He chuckled at your response. “Now, now dear, you don’t have to be so formal. Anti will do just fine. There will be, of course, rare occasions where I’ll ask you to call me Master, but for now, Anti will do. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, your- Anti.” You nodded, looking at the floor, and hoping that your small slip up wasn’t going to worsen whatever he had planned for you.

“Good.” Anti smiled at you, and approached you slowly. “Now,” He tilted your head up, gently cupping your chin in his hand, making you stare him right in his glowing eyes. “You look filthy. How about a bath, hmm?”

“You don’t have to- I mean- I-” You really didn’t understand why he wanted to take care of you like this, but his face was stern, and it was clear he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Who were you to tell the king no anyways? “Thank you Anti.” Your head fell in a slow bow, resigning to him.

“Of course, darling.” Anti’s smile seemed somehow more genuine than you had expected it to be, as if he actually cared for you. “Now undress, and while you do, I’ll start the bath, okay?”

You nodded, and that was enough for him, as he then walked into the bathroom, giving you your privacy as he went to start the bath. You slowly stripped, taking off your top slowly, before slipping your pants off, folding both and placing them on the bed. You crossed your arms across your chest, feeling vulnerable as you entered the bathroom. Upon entering, you found that Anti was already naked, and was sitting in what looked to be more of a small pool rather than a bathtub. “O-Oh!” You jumped upon seeing him, and he smiled, gesturing for you to get in with him.

“Come now, don’t be nervous.” There was a slight chuckle in his voice as he laughed. “I want to make sure you’re taken care of. And what better way than to do it myself?” You couldn’t exactly argue with his logic, and so you slowly walked over to the bath, sitting on its edge before slipping inside it. The water was perfectly warm against your skin, and you weren’t sure if you had ever felt something so relaxing in your life. A pair of strong arms wrapped around you, and Anti pulled you close against him. He then grabbed a soft cloth, and began gently scrubbing your shoulders and back, massaging them. “And besides…” His voice now a low, rough whisper in your ear. “I don’t want anyone else to see you like this… all vulnerable and naked… I don’t want anyone else to be able to touch you like this… You’re mine… Isn’t that right?”

“Yes…” Your reply was soft as you nodded, sinking in deeper against him in the water, fully submitting yourself to him. Flush against him, you could feel his member grow with excitement. You let out a soft moan, as hands roamed down to clean your chest, massaging your breasts gently.

“Mmm… your noises are delectable… don’t hold back…” Anti squeezed harder, and you responded with an even louder moan than the last. He moved on from your breasts, beginning to wash your stomach. His hands were gentle, using the utmost care. “You know darling, it’s a bit unfair, isn’t it? Here we are, bathing together, my hands running all over you, and I don’t even know your name…”

“I-It’s (Y/N)…” Your voice stuttered to get out your name, your feeling of vulnerability rising.

“(Y/N)… Such a beautiful name…”

“Thank you.” You blushed. How the King could find any part of you beautiful, you didn’t understand.

From your stomach, Anti’s hands moved down your thighs, rubbing them. You let out a soft moan, feeling frustrated that he wasn’t even coming near your core. He quickly moved on, washing the rest of your lower body, before moving back up to wash your hair. Grabbing shampoo, he rubbed it gently through your hair, fingers gingerly touching your scalp. Once he was through, he grabbed a small jug, and filled it with the bath water. “I’m going to rinse out your hair, alright? So don’t breathe in.” You nodded. For someone so angry when you were caught stealing, he was taking much more care than you ever expected. The water poured out of the jug, rinsing the soap from your hair and covering your face. You held your breath, and shut your eyes, making sure none of it got in your eyes. Once all the soap had been washed away, Anti turned you to face him, and gently wiped away any soap that was lingering around your eyes. You slowly opened them, to find once again, his blue and green piercing eyes staring at you, though this time, in admiration.

Looking away from him, you blushed. Anti turned your face back towards him, and placed a soft, quick kiss to your lips. Before you could even react, he stood, and pulled you up with him. He wrapped a towel around you, and carefully helped you step out of the tub. “Now, (Y/N), my dear, it’s time for you to get dressed. I’m having dinner prepared for the two of us. I want you looking your best. There are plenty of clothes for you to choose from. I expect you to be fully ready by the time I return to take you to dinner. Is that understood?”

“Yes Anti.” You nodded, and he wrapped a towel around himself, before leaving you alone in the bedroom to get dressed. You stepped back into the bedroom, and approached the closet. Opening it, you saw many lavish dresses, all of many different colors. You looked at each and every one, deciding on the last one in the closet, a green the same shade as one of Anti’s eyes, with a sparkling silver trim. Pulling it out, you were worried that it might not have fit you, but once you slipped it on, you surprisingly found that it fit you perfectly.

Your hair was still slightly damp from the bath Anti gave you, and so you walked back into the bathroom, where across from the bath was a mirror, and below it a shelf with various items. You grabbed one of them, a hairbrush, and began to slowly brush the moisture out of your hair. When you had gotten the excess out, you took advantage of the dampness of your hair and styled it into a side braid, hoping that it was going to be presentable for Anti. He wanted you to look your best, and he seemed to have such a wide range of emotions, that you didn’t want to do anything that might make him angry.

Once your hair looked as good as you could get it, you walked back into the bedroom, and slipped on the pair of matching shoes that rested in the closet right below where the dress you were wearing hung. You then sat on your bed, having finished getting ready, and waited for Anti to arrive.


	2. Agape and Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it's been ages since I've updated this fic! I've been working hard on it though, and this is probably the longest chapter for any fic I've ever written ever! I hope you all enjoy it! I also recommend in the moments that aren't smut you listen to the song "In Regards to Love: Agape" and in the smut scenes the song "In Regards to Love: Eros". Once again I hope you enjoy!

You weren’t waiting long before there was a knock on the door, and Anti entered the room. Before he said anything, he looked you up and down, a hunger in his eyes as if you were a piece of meat. “You look ravishing, my pet.” A smirk graced his face as he walked over to you, and extended his hand to you. You placed your hand in his, and gracefully stood as he pulled you up. He kept your hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. “Shall we?” You nodded and followed him out into the hallway, your hands still holding each other. The hallway was fairly dark, with candelabra on the wall casting a faint light upon you both. It was a long walk down a narrow hallway, before he led you up a flight of stairs and down another similar hallway.

Finally, you arrived at the dining room, and the ornate double doors seemed to open on their own as Anti’s servants opened it for you. Anti led you over to a long table, covered in more food than you had probably seen in your entire life. Various plates were spread across it, full of different meats, cheeses, and vegetables, and dead center lay what looked to be a boar, fully cooked, just waiting to be eaten. At the sight of all the food, your stomach growled and you blushed. “Hungry, are we?” Anti chuckled, and he released your hand, pulling out the chair at one end of the table, gesturing for you to sit. Once you sat, and he had pushed your chair into place, he then walked over to the other end, where he sat himself. You stared at the food, not daring to touch any of it before he did. “Don’t be shy dear, eat. Eat as much as you like. Especially the boar. I had specifically asked them to cook this one, since you had gone to so much trouble to try and steal it earlier.” Embarrassment flushed your face, and you looked away from him, turning to the food, where you took your plate, and began to serve yourself some vegetables, and a little of what else you could reach, before taking a piece of the boar that was indeed the one you had planned to take. Anti served himself as well, and once he was done, you were about to begin eating when he snapped his fingers, and his servants brought a cup for each of you, filled to the brim with what looked like wine. He raised his cup to you, and you did the same. “To you, (Y/N).” He took a sip, and you followed suit, taking only a small one, savoring it.

The meal was eaten in relative silence, the only sound being the cutlery clanking against the plates as you ate. But there was something that still bothered you. Anti had had you dragged from the forest all the way here, threatening punishment. And yet here you were, sitting at a table, eating with him the very boar you tried to take, and not moments earlier, you were naked with him as he bathed you. How in the world was this your punishment? You had clearly done something to anger your king, and yet he was taking what seemed the utmost care of you. You couldn’t hold it in anymore, and turned to ask him. “Anti…”

He stopped eating, and looked up at you. “What is it (Y/N)?” You expected anger when addressing him, but instead, his voice was filled with confusion and concern. “Is the food not to your liking?”

“No, no…” You cut him off before he could continue. “The food is wonderful. I was simply wondering…” Your voice trailed off and you paused for a brief moment to regain the courage to finish your sentence. “It’s just… you were so angry with me earlier, that I had tried to steal from you…. You said you were going to punish me... but all you’ve done so far is care for me. And it’s not that I’m not enjoying it, I just simply feel that I don’t deserve it. I angered you, I did something wrong, and you haven’t done anything I expected as punishment.”

“I see.” Anti smirked as he stared you down, his eyes almost seeming to glow brighter at the mention of your punishment. “The thing is, (Y/N), you’re special. When I found you, and saw your beauty, I knew I didn’t want to simply punish you as I would any other person. There’s a special punishment that I reserve only for beauties such as yourself. There have been others who I have considered. But none of them were as special as you. They all resisted their punishment, and had to be… dealt with. You on the other hand, I knew from the moment I saw you that you were perfect. So vulnerable, so scared, needing to be cared for. And this punishment was just the right one for the crime you committed.”

You stared at him, completely confused, and Anti could sense it, seeing it in your eyes. “You want to know what your punishment is, don’t you?” You nodded, letting him continue on quickly, as you really were dying to know what the punishment for your crimes would be. “(Y/N), my dear, as I’m sure you know, every man has needs. And mine are ones that are not easily satisfied. So I’ve decided to make you my slave.” Your eyes widened in shock as you stared at him. You couldn’t believe it.

“But Anti… still one thing confuses me. If you are making me your slave, then why are you treating me so? I surely don’t deserve it.” You cut off whatever else he had to say, but you weren’t going to let this go unanswered, and his face was devious as he smirked at you.

“Agape and Eros. Have you heard of those terms before, (Y/N)?”

“N-No, I can’t say that I have…” You shook your head, curiosity overcoming you.

“Eros. A word in Ancient Greece that meant a love full of sexual desire and passion. A type of love that the Greeks considered almost madness. A love that when confronted with someone that a man would find absolutely beautiful, would lead them to steal the woman away, kidnapping her and making her his own. A desire that hit me when I saw you. Right then and there, I knew I had to have you as mine. But that love is empty. Meaningless without Agape. A love the Greeks called caring, and unconditional. A desire to protect someone you love, and care for them. The fear I saw inside you when we first met, not only did it spark Eros deep in my heart, it also brought forward Agape, where not only did I have the desire to have you, ravish you and to make you mine and mine alone, I also felt the desire to keep you safe and protected from anyone that would harm you.”

“I-I see…” Your head was reeling. Anti was the King. The ruler of all that you that you had ever known. And here he was, proclaiming love to you, a lowly peasant.

“But of course,” He continued on. “A king cannot simply marry a peasant. Life is not that simple. And I caught you in the middle of committing one of the kingdom’s greatest offenses. Stealing from me. Your king. And so I took advantage of your crime, and did the next best thing. Giving you a punishment that would fulfill my needs completely, while not breaking the royal laws. As my slave, you will be required to listen to me, and only me. I am providing you your own room, and giving you freedom throughout the castle grounds, but when I call for you, you will come to me at once, and do as I tell you. Is that clear?”

“Yes Anti. I understand.”

“Good. I can only hope that you, if not now, will soon feel the Agape and Eros that I feel for you, for me in return.”

You had no idea how to respond, so you continued eating. Anti seemed to have nothing left to say himself, as he too continued to eat. He finished before you, and patiently sat as he waited for you to finish as well. “Have you eaten enough? Are you full? I encourage you to eat until you are sated, because you’re going to need the energy for your punishment.”

You swallowed back your nervousness and nodded. “Yes Anti, I couldn’t eat anymore. Thank you. It was all delicious.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He smiled at you, and stood from the table, approaching you. He took your hand in his once more, like he had earlier, and lifted you from your seat. “Are you ready for your punishment to begin?” Anti’s tone was much darker now, dripping with a different kind of hunger than for the food you had just eaten. A hunger for you.

A lump formed in your throat, and you gulped. “Y-Yes Anti.” You were extremely nervous. The way he spoke suggested danger, and yet you felt no intention to run or flee.

“Perfect.” He led you out into the hall, and once out of the dining room, where it was just the two of you, his grip moved from your hand to your arm, and he yanked you close to him. “Oh and slave… until I instruct you not to, you are to call me Master. Understood?”

His voice growled in your ear, and you felt it throughout you, resonating deep within your core. “Yes Master.”

“That’s exactly what I like to hear.” A devilish smirk seemed to be plastered to his face, as he turned you away from him and back towards the direction you were both headed. “Now keep moving.”

Anti’s pace was quicker than before, and you struggled to keep up with him. He was eager to get you your punishment, and though you were scared, you couldn’t deny that you were also eager to find out what your punishment would be. The two of you took the same path as before, and you were soon back in the bedroom you had been in earlier. But instead of remaining there, he led you to the door opposite the bathroom. He led you inside, and you saw that this must have been the room he had been keeping you in earlier, when you first woke up. There was a wall covered in an assortment of devices, some of which you had no idea what they did, or what they were, and a table in that same corner. You took in the entirety of the room, and it overwhelmed you. So many choices that Anti could make and you had no idea where he was going to start. Anti gently spun you to face away from him, and unzipped your dress, letting it fall to the floor, before slipping off your shoes. The dress and shoes were left there at the door as he walked with you to one end of the room, where shackles hung from its wall. He wasted no time in roughly grabbing your wrists, turning you away from him.

“My dear (Y/N), you look divine like this…” Anti placed your wrists in the shackles’ restraints, tightening them so that you could barely bend them. You heard his footsteps get farther and farther away from you, but you didn’t dare turn your head towards him, fearing that if he saw you, you’d be in even more trouble. There was a sound that came from the other side of the room, as if he was removing something hanging from its wall. Anti then approached you once more, and you could just hear in his footsteps how excited he was to punish you. He was close to you, as close as he could get without touching you. “Now then.” Anti’s voice was rough and full of anger. “How many times have you stolen from me, (Y/N)?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, and took a deep breath in before you answered him. “I-I haven’t ever before. This was t-the first time.” If you could have, you would have jumped out of the way at the sound of a whip cracking against the floor behind you.

“You’re not lying to me, are you (Y/N)? Because I’m going to have to add to your punishment if you are…”

“N-No… I’m not lying! I swear on my life!” You were trembling now, in a state of both fear and arousal. You were absolutely afraid of what he was going to do to you with the whip he seemed to be holding, but at the same time, you were also extremely aroused, imagining the sensations it might bring you.

The whip cracked against the floor once again, this time seeming even harder. “Did you forget what you are to call me? Hmm?” Anti’s voice was loud and echoed against your ears. You had indeed forgotten, but you weren’t going to let him know that. He was angry enough as it was, and you weren’t about to make that worse.

“I’m sorry Master. It won’t happen again. I promise!”

Anti smiled, and leaned in close to you, giving you a hard pat on your cheek. “Good girl.” You let out a sigh of relief, glad that he wasn’t planning on making things worse for you.

“Continuing on, how many times have you entered my forest?”

“Five times, Master.”

“I see,” Anti sighed in what was a mix of frustration and anger. “And how long have you been planning this… robbery?”

You couldn’t quite remember, what with the clouded state your mind was in, but you also knew you didn’t have much time to think about it. Anti wanted immediate answers. After considering it for the briefest moment, you answered. “F-four weeks, maybe a whole month, Master.”

“Right…” Anti paused, and muttered under his breath for a few moments. You weren’t sure what he was thinking, but you were both anxious and excited all at once. The feeling of being here, submitting to him thrilled you.  For some reason there was this feeling deep within you to please him, to obey his every order. It sent a rush throughout your entire being. And yet, Anti seemed to be a very rough man. You weren’t sure how hard he was going to make the punishment and how rough he was going to be on you. After what seemed like the longest pause of your life, Anti finally spoke again. “So four weeks, plus five times you have been in my forest, and you’ve tried stealing from me once. A total of ten. Ten lashes. Stealing however, is one of the worst offences in the kingdom, especially when you’ve been stealing from me, your king and now Master, I should really be doubling that to twenty. But I’m feeling a little generous today. So you’ll only be getting the ten. Don’t worry though.” His voice darkened. “The second half of your punishment is going to be much harder.” You shivered, Anti’s words and his tone of voice rippling throughout your core, bringing both fear and anticipation to you.  “Are you ready, my slave?”

Your body tensed, but you nodded. “Yes master. I’m ready.”

“Count with me.” Anti raised his whip and with a loud slap, hit you straight on your back with the whip. He hit you with so much force, that you couldn’t help but let out a moan. The lash was painful, yes, but there was also a part of you that enjoyed the pain.

“One.” The two of you counting in almost perfect unison. The lashes continued, the two of you still counting together. You writhed as each one hit you, the pain almost excruciating as he increased the force each number that he counted.

“Ten!” You were shouting over him by that point, the pain allowing you to do nothing but scream.

“Wow...” Anti stepped closer to you, admiring his work. “You look even more beautiful (Y/N).” He ran his fingertips over your back, tracing each welt the lashes left. You winced, as they were still sore to the touch. “Now then… Are you ready for the second part of your punishment, my slave?”

You nodded hesitantly. “Yes Master. I’m ready.” You wanted to find out what was next, and you were willing to do anything to please Anti, but after how sore you felt, you weren’t sure if your body could handle much more.

“Good.” You heard Anti take a few steps back, before quickly hearing the sounds of his clothing hitting the floor. He then stepped towards you again, wrapping his arms around you and holding you flush against him. You could tell Anti was completely naked, as you could feel his hard cock press against you. “Now. I’m going to fuck you. Hard. And you are **NOT** allowed to cum. And if you do, you’ll be receiving those other 10 lashes I took away. Do you understand?”

You nodded. “I understand Master.” You were worried now. Anti’s voice alone was enough to make you cum if you really thought about it, and you weren’t sure if you’d be able to hold back. But you also knew that the lashes would be a lot stronger if you didn’t, so you could only hope for the best. Without warning, Anti shoved his cock deep inside you, and you cried out in pain from the lack of preparation.

“Oh god you’re so tight…” Anti said with a moan, as your inner walls clenched around him, squeezing his cock. “You’re a virgin aren’t you?”

You nodded once more, not able to let out more than a moan from your lips as he pulled out and thrust deep and hard within you once more.

“Answer me slave.” Anti’s voice was deep and rough against your ear, and his tone of voice would have made you cum right then and there, but you held back, not wanting to disappoint him.

Anti thrust inside you again, even harder and deeper than before, and it was hard not to moan as you answered. “I-I am a virgin Master…”

“Of course you are…” Anti groaned against you, as your walls clenched against him more as his thrusts got faster, your vagina trying to hold him in with need. “This is even more wonderful… I get to not only make you mine, but that you never have been and never will be anyone else’s…” He moaned, pleasure overtaking him. His thrusts were getting more and more erratic, and it was getting hard for you not to cum. Anti’s cock was hitting you right in your g-spot, and you weren’t sure how much longer you could last.

Anti could tell you were getting close, and he chuckled at the feeling. “I’m getting close… You can hold it for just a little longer, right my slave?”

“I can do it Master…” You moaned, as his thrusts were even harder and faster, and Anti was pounding into you hard now. The sounds of your bodies slapping against each other were turning you both on even more, and before you could even think about how close you were getting, Anti’s moans turned into heavy pants and growls as he came inside you, his cum filling up every inch inside you. He pulled out, and you whined at the empty feeling. His cum dripped down your legs, and Anti was almost in disbelief as he looked at you.

“God I can’t believe how perfect you really are…” He whispered, as he leaned in and released you from your shackles. “Such a good girl, so obedient and so beautiful…” Anti then slipped a hand under your knees and one around your waist as he lifted you gingerly into his arms. He then carefully walked you out of the room, past your bed in the bedroom, and into the bathroom once more. Anti slowly placed you into the tub, being careful not to hurt you. He then filled the tub with warm water, and the water relaxed you, only stinging your back where the lashes hit.

Anti gingerly washed you with a washcloth, making sure you were all clean. Once he finished, and drained the tub, he dried you off, and then began applying a cream to your back. The cream soothed your wounds, taking away the pain.

The entire time, you were confused. He was so rough with you only moments earlier, and now he was taking care of you again. “M-Master?” Your voice was soft, with a hint of fear behind it, as you asked for his attention.

Anti smiled at you as he gently ran a hand through your hair and placed a tender kiss to the top of your head. “It’s alright dear (Y/N), you may call me Anti. We’re done with this for now. Come, let’s get you to bed.” He helped you out of the tub, and walked with you to your bed, gently laying you down before lying down with you, and cradling you in his arms.

“A-Anti…” You whispered, averting your eyes from his gaze. “I still don’t quite understand… After everything that happened... you’re still caring for me?”

“(Y/N), my dear…” Anti laughed softly. “I may have taken you away and made you mine, but I’m not a terrible person. Nor do I ever want to abuse you. I told you earlier. I feel a strong love for you. And even though I might cause you physical pain, I never want to hurt you emotionally. I want you to feel safe and loved by me. Because I do love you. These moments with me can be tough and hard on you. And I want to make sure that afterwards, you always know that I still love and care for you. And I’ll do all I can to make sure you know that. Do you understand me?”

“Yes… I-I think I do.” You nodded slowly, processing it all.  It was all so much for you, and you weren’t sure how to feel. He hurt you. But yet you knew something was bound to happen, since he caught you stealing from him. It was the worst offence someone could commit, and yet throughout all of that he still loved you. And you were starting to feel that deep down in your heart, you were beginning to love him too. You let out a yawn, all of this tiring you out mentally and physically.

“I can tell you’re tired, (Y/N). Come. Sleep in my arms. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” You snuggled close against his chest, and Anti smiled at how comfortable you were becoming with him. He placed a kiss to the top of your head as he held you close. “Sweet dreams dear. I love you.” Anti whispered.

And before you even could process it, in your tired state, the words spilling out, “I love you too.” You whispered in reply, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this if you made it this far! I hope you enjoyed it and I would love it if you left a comment and/or a kudos showing me appreciation! It really does make me smile :) And if there's something you think I could do better, please leave a comment letting me know, I'm always up for constructive criticism! :) Thank you so much again for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no actual smut in this chapter, but there will be some in the next one, I promise! I hope you all enjoyed this so far and please leave me a kudos and/or a comment if you did, to let me know you enjoyed it and if there's anything you think I could improve on, please comment and let me know, I'm always willing to take constructive criticism! :)


End file.
